


take the best parts of ourselves and make them gold

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Chrobinweek2018 but it's all Chrom/Grima [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Robin and his husband Chrom are the kings of Plegia, grima!robin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: Chrobin Week 2018: Day 1 - Prompt: CelebrationRobin should be pleased with himself. He’s been the King of Plegia for a whole year and nothing has burned to the ground yet.





	take the best parts of ourselves and make them gold

**Author's Note:**

> CHROBIN WEEK IS HERE I'M SO EXCITED I'M GOING TO SCREAM FOR SEVEN DAYS STRAIGHT
> 
> Of course all my fics are going to be with Grima lol. Chrom/Grima is what keeps me alive!
> 
> Title is from [Make Them Gold by CHVRCHES](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bz_3PreyEj4)
> 
> Uh, I have to warn you that this fic is... technically... a sequel/epilogue of sorts to [give me the bones of what you believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014801). Which is kind of mean of me, because who wants to read a 60k word fic just to understand this 800 word one??? But I _think_ you can understand this one well enough without reading the main fic. Let me just highlight a few key facts:
> 
> 1\. Robin is Grima, and Chrom + the Shepherds know  
> 2\. Robin and Chrom killed Validar, and Robin took over as king  
> 3\. Emmeryn is alive and ruling Ylisse so nothing was going to keep Chrom from staying with Robin. They got married and everything is good. 
> 
> Alright, so... Without further ado, here's Day 1: Celebration

Robin should be pleased with himself. He’s been the King of Plegia for a whole year and nothing has burned to the ground yet.

Of course, there is still time… Especially tonight, when the fireworks aren’t even scheduled to start for another hour.

But despite having every right to joy on this particular occasion, Robin cannot bring himself to feel it. He dodges most of the members of his court, an easy feat considering the variety of alternate entertainments available to them, but he does not hide himself completely out of sight. There is one person he wants to find him, after all.

“Robin…” Chrom’s voice is quiet. He understands the mood Robin is in, then.

“Come walk with me, Chrom,” Robin says.

They entwine their arms together as they go. Robin feels at peace next to his husband, and if there is one thing that he would celebrate about his reign, it is that Chrom shares it.

“You’ve been royalty your whole life,” he says, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “Tell me, do you think I make a good king?”

Chrom frowns, and his hold on Robin tightens as they come to a halt in an empty corridor.

‘Do you have any reason to suspect you do not?” he asks.

“No. It is not suspicion that makes me ask,” Robin says. “It is only that this job is quite unlike what I have done before.”

Kingship is a significant demotion from godhood. And yet it is far more difficult to reign as a king than as a god. He cannot be too distant a figure, but he cannot dominate the people’s existences, either. He wants the people of Plegia to have the freedom to live by their own choices, but cannot allow the rampant injustice that stems from untempered human selfishness. His word will not be scripture anymore, and so, in short, he must now be a human among humans if he is to save this country from the wounds it suffered in service to an unworthy deity.

“You are that which holds Plegia together,” Chrom says. “Just as you were that which held my army together through the worst struggles of the war. You will be as beloved to the Plegians as you are to the Shepherds.”

“And to you?” Robin prompts, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I refuse to believe anyone can match me in loving you,” Chrom says, his smile mirroring Robin’s.

“I’m inclined to agree,” Robin says. 

Overcome by the urge to embrace his husband, he wraps his arms around Chrom. He does not truly fear his position, not when he has Chrom at his side. They are functional halves of a better whole; they temper each other’s weaknesses and bolster each other’s strengths.

Chrom responds to Robin’s movement by kissing him. If Robin had his way, they would pass the rest of the night in similar fashion… But all too soon, they are interrupted by giggling.

“This is how rumors start, you know,” Nowi says from the doorway. “Not that I’m discouraging you! I think it would be good to have some nice rumors around here, don’t you? They’re usually so nasty. Did you hear about what little Anne-Marie did to her mother? She put a whole scorpion right down—”

“As engaging as the exploits of the servants are,” Robin drawls, faintly amused, “I somehow suspect you did not interrupt us to detail them.”

“Oh, well, duh!” Nowi says, grinning. “Can’t you figure out what I’m here for, ‘Your Majesties’?”

She giggles again as Robin rolls his eyes.

“I take it our disappearance was noted,” Chrom says.

“Yeah, they can’t actually start the fireworks until SOMEBODY gets around to making his big fancy speech,” Nowi says, shooting Robin a pointed glance. “Funny, because you’d THINK someone who’s lived longer than ME wouldn’t mind sparing an INSTANT of his time—”

“Don’t start this with me, Nowi,” Robin mutters.

She grins at him.

“Anyway, come on!” she says, bouncing on her heels. “Tharja did a really great job cursing the explosives, so the fireworks are going to be SUPER spectacular! Let’s go, go, go!”

Robin gives Chrom a longsuffering look as they follow Nowi. A great clamor arises among the audience as they walk out to a great balcony overlooking the grounds. That so many people have come out for this celebration is proof enough that Robin’s rule is popular. Chrom is right; he will be beloved, as anyone who ousted a hated regime would be. Looking over these faces now, Robin is filled with a warmth he would never have imagined feeling for strangers, for this mass of fragile creatures who stand quite literally beneath him. And yet here he is, possessed of a human heart that knows how to hope and how to change.

As he opens his mouth to make his address, he clasps Chrom’s hand. The world is far from perfect, and there are still far too many despicable beings in it. Even so, Robin truly believes that, together, they can build a better future.


End file.
